List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
This is the list of programs that are being broadcast by IBC television network in the Philippines, owned and operated by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. The majority of the programs shown on the network are created by the networks' entertainment division IBC Entertainment Group under the unit of Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo. IBC Entertainment Group is responsible for original programs ranging from musical and variety shows, showbiz, lifestyle, and comedy talk shows, comedy and gag shows, and sitcoms. Original and adapted telenovelas and drama anthologies and drama anthologies are created and produced by IBC, and sports programs produced by IBC Sports that includes the professional basketball leagues like the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA), while news, public service and documentary programs are produced by IBC News and Current Affairs and by other independent production outfits. IBC also acquires and syndicates program formats from abroad most of which are game and reality shows. The remaining airtime of IBC is dedicated to acquired anime and tokusatsu series from Japan, cartoons from the United States, and filler programs such as Korean dramas. IBC also shows regional programs, TV specials, sporting and awarding events. For the previously aired defunct programs of IBC, see List of shows aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or List of dramas of IBC. Current original programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year it debuted in parentheses. 'Newscast' * Express Balita (1998; simulcast on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) * Express Balita Weekend (2010; DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) * IBC Newsbreak (1992-1994, 2014) * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2014) * Tutok 13 (2019; DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) 'Drama' Primetime * Bukas May Kahapon (2019, under SMAC Television Production unit) * Rapunzel (2018) Daytime * Flora Vega (2019) * Zylona (2019) Weekends * Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (2014) 'Sports' * PBA on IBC (1996-2003, 2011; simulcast on TV5, PBA Rush, Radyo5 92.3 News FM, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and Sports5.ph) * Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow (1996–2001 under Vintage Television, 2017) Variety * APO Tanghali Na! (2014) * DMZ TV Danze Party (1998-2001, 2011-2013, 2018; simulcast on 89 DMZ and DMZ Channel) * P.O.13 (2014) * Sarah G. Live (2019) *''SMAC Pinoy Ito!'' (2019, under SMAC Television Production unit) * Talents Academy (2019) 'Game' * Battle of the Brains (2018) * Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (2000-2002, produced by Viva Television; 2010, under 2waytraffic) 'Reality' * Talent ng Bayan (2018) 'Comedy' * Hapi House (1987-1989, 2019) * Iskul Bukol ''(1977-1990, 2017, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit; also broadcast on Secarats TV) * ''Sic O'Clock News (1986-1990, 2019) * T.O.D.A.S. (formerly Happy T.O.D.A.S.) (1981-1989, 2010, also broadcast on IBC Classics) 'Youth-oriented' *''Bee Happy Go Lucky'' (2019, under SMAC Television Production unit) 'Talk' * Showbiz Unlimited (2015) * The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! (2019) 'Current affairs' * Bitag Live (2019; DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) * Bitag: The New Generation (2004–2011, 2012; also broadcast on INN) * Du30 on Duty (2018) * Forum ni Randy (2013; also broadcast on INN) * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013; also broadcast on INN) * Lingkod Kaibigan (2016; also broadcast on INN) * Makabayang Duktor (2010-2012, 2016; simulcast on INN) * OOTD: Opisyal of the Day (2019; also broadcast on INN)Duterte TV, radio show, newspaper to go nationwide in August|publisher=[[Philippine Daily Inquirer]|date=July 7, 2016|accessdate=July 7, 2016] 'Educational' * KapinoyLand (2012; encore broadcast on Kiddie TV) Informative * Chinatown TV (2010) * #Cooltura (2011-2015, 2018) 'Infomercial' * TV Shop Philippines (2015; also broadcast on DZTV TeleTrese amd INN) 'Religious' * El Shaddai (1992) * Jesus Miracle Crusade (1975-1995, 2011) * Power to Unite with Elvira (2010-2011, October 22, 2017-2018, 2019) * Sambuhay TV Mass (2019) Current acquired programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Animated' Animes * Duel Masters (2010-2011, 2018, licensed by Hasbro) * Sailor Moon (2019, produced by Toei Animation) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2014-2016, 2018, produced by Toei Animation) * Voltes V (1980-1986, 1989-1995, 2010-2011, 2017-2018, 2019, produced by Toei Company and Nippon Sunrise) Cartoon * SpongeBob SquarePants (2014; also broadcast on IBC Plus) Tokusatsu * Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle (2019, under TV Tokyo) Drama * An Empress's Dignity (February 11, 2019, licensed by SBS) * Risky Romance (2019, licensed by MBC) 'Movie blocks and specials' * IBCinema (1975-1988, 2016) * Kaibigan Cinema (2019) * Sunday's Big Night (2019) 'Sports' * NBA on IBC (1977–1986, aired on Vintage Television, 1996–1999; Viva Sports, 2000–2001; and Solar Sports, 2002–2004, 2011, also aired on S+A, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) * ONE Championship (2013-2016, 2019, under ATC Sports) * WNBA on IBC (1997-2001, 2015 from June to October; also aired on S+A, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) Regional programming 'Newscasts' *''Express Balita Cordillera'' (TV-6 Baguio) *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas) * Express Balita Bisaya (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) * Express Balita Leyte (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) * Birada (simulcast on DYMP 1566 Radyo ng Bayan Palo, Leyte; Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte; 98.3 Magik FM Tacloban and 90.1 Star Radio Catbalogan) (MJS Media Convergence) (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) * Express Balita Chavacano (TV-13 Zamboanga) * Express Balita Davaoeno (TV-13 Davao) 'News bulletins' *''IBC Newsbreak Baguio'' (TV-6 Baguio) *''IBC Newsbreak Iloilo'' (TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas) *''IBC Newsbreak Cebu'' (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) *''IBC Newsbreak Leyte'' (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) *''IBC Newsbreak Davao'' (TV-13 Davao) 'Variety' * Music and Jam (July 29, 2013-present) (You can text our VJs at: Mersie: 09463945143, Mira: 09294720616, Mich: 09361256070) (simulcast on DYMP 1566 Radyo ng Bayan Palo, Leyte and Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte) (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) 'Current affairs' *''Tulong Kaibigan'' (TV-6 Baguio) *''Ikaw Kabuhi Ko'' (TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas) * Dakbayan sa Sugbo (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) * Halad sa Kaibigan (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) * A.Y.O.S. (Aksyon, Yana, Opnyon ug Solusyon) (simulcast on Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte) (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) * Gios Leyteno (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) * Liboy Karahibot (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) * Ratsada (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) * Straight Talk (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) * Tulong sa Kaibigan (TV-13 Davao) 'Informative' *''Go Leyte'' (a travel show conceptualized by the Leyte Pride Project, the provincial government of Leyte and the Department of Tourism in this region that will showcase culture, tradition, cuisine, history and different tourist attractions of the province.) (January 14, 2014-present) (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) (advertisement: Province of Leyte - Official Seal, IACAT TV (1343 Actionline)) 'Religious' *''INC TV Block'' (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) **''Ang Tamang Daan'' **''That's in the Bible'' 'Festival' * Panagbenga Festival (TV-6 Baguio) * Dinagyang Festival (TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas) * Sinulog Festival (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) Upcoming programs 'Original' Newscast *''Hatol ng Bayan 2019'' (May 13, 2019) Drama *''Blu'' (2019)) *''Mars Ravelo's Dragonna'' (2019, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''Emergency Couple'' (2019) *''Enteng Kabisote'' (2010) *''José Rizal'' (2019) *''In My Life'' (2019) *''My First Time'' (Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz) (2019, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''Kung Ikaw ay Isang Panaginip'' (Angelina Cruz and Kenzo Gutierrez) (2019, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''Ula, Ang Batang Gubat'' (2019) *''Vampire Slayer'' (2019) Specials *''Singkwento International Film Festival'' (March 23, 2019) *''The 7 Last Words in the Year of the Youth Year 32'' (April 19, 2019) 'Acquired' Drama *''Childless Comfort'' (2019) *''Her Private Life'' (2019) *''Inspiring Generation'' (2019) *''The Starry Night, The Starry Sea'' (2019) *''Who Are You?'' (2019) *''Wok of Love'' (2019) References See also * Television overview * IBC * 2013 Philippine TV Ratings * List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * List of IBC specials aired External links * [https://www.ibc.com.ph/ IBC] — Official website of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * [https://news.ibc.com.ph/ IBC News] — Official website and news portal of IBC News * [https://inn.yahoo.com/ INN] on Yahoo! Philippines * [https://www.facebook.com/ibc13 IBC] on Facebook Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists